You Do It To Me
by ZJohnson
Summary: This takes place after the last episode: Graduation. Kim and Ron go to the same college! While exploring the campus, they go into the chemistry room. Ron messes with a green vial and spills it on himself. The liquid inside gives Ron a weird side affect. Will this affect his and Kim's relationship? Could she really love a green freak like him? READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! Review!
1. Together Again

**Kim's P.O.V**

I glanced out the window as I saw the huge college campus. Graduation from Middleton seemed like ages ago. Ages ago I saw Ron. Right after summer, it was straight to college. I remembered the goodbye kiss we shared together. I slowly sighed and placed my elbow on the car window peering out into the new world I would soon be in.

**Ron's P.O.V**

"Oh K.P…," I sighed. Its been forever since I last saw her. I leaned back in my seat and stared out the window looking at the college campus. Rufus was trying to get my attention. I looked at him sadly. "Ewh Ewh Ewh," He chattered at me, moving my face around. "Sorry buddy, I'm just focused on other matters at the moment," I apologized. He sighed in defeat and went back into my pants pocket. I patted him gently and opened the car door stepping onto the campus.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Call us if you need us," My mom told me, "We're just an hour away," "Ok mom," I assured her as I grabbed my bags. I sighed as I rubbed Jim's head. "Will you guys miss me?" I questioned. "Nah, we're gonna turn your room into a science lab!" Tim exclaimed. "You tweebs aren't going ANYWHERE near my room," I said. "Whatever," Jim said pressing buttons on the watch he modified. The sprinkler systems on the campus exploded and water went everywhere. I was dripping wet. "Tweebs!" I yelled furiously. "Oh! Look at that!" Tim said, "Time for us to go!" Jim pressed a button on his watch and they all disappeared, even the car! Luckily, my car was put in the place of my parents. I gave a deep sigh as I tried to get water out of my hair.

**Ron's P.O.V**

"Owh! Owh! Water!" I yelled as I was somehow blasted with water. Rufus came out of my pocket and shook the water off of him and gave me a look of disgust. "I know buddy," I told him. My parents had already left with my baby sister, so I was on my own. I looked around and saw a girl with long, dark orange hair. It must have been a lighter color since she was trying to get the water out of it. I couldn't believe it. "K-KP?" I questioned. The girl turned around and I saw her green eyes. "Ron?" She asked as a grin broke out on her face. "KP!" I exclaimed as I ran to her and brought her into my embrace.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I felt so loved in his embrace. "I thought you…how are you here?!" I questioned. "I got a football scholarship here," he explained looking into my eyes. He had gotten taller the past few months. "I didn't think you'd be here," I told him. "Well I am, and I missed you," Ron whispered in my ear. I let him go slowly. Rufus crawled up to my shoulder and shattered excitedly. Something told me that college may not be so bad after all.

**A/N: Hey guys! I was voting against to post this story since I know some of you are waiting for Ouran and Immortal Love. But! I figured this was so good to go to waste! Let me know what you guys think in a review! If I get three reviews, I'll post the next chapter! Until then!**


	2. Classes and Roommates

**Ron's P.O.V**

I looked down the little half sheet of paper that contained my classes. Most of them were pretty standard. When I was comparing my schedule to Kim's, we only had Science together. Most of her classes were advanced, since she is really smart. I went to my dorm and lay back on my bed. I didn't have a roommate, yet. I sighed and heard my phone ring. I rolled over and grabbed it slowly. Kim had sent me a text. "Getting a little tour. In Chem. Room. All alone want 2 come?" I replied "In a sec."

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sat on a desk kicking my legs back and forth. The chemistry lab looked very intriguing from the atom displays to the Albert Einstein posters. I heard footsteps as Ron walked into the room. He kissed my forehead and noticed a vial with green liquid contained inside. He put it on top of his head and began to balance it. Rufus stood on the desk and imitated him. I giggled slightly at their antics remembering the times when they would act silly. Ron then got too careless and the vial fell. It broke spilling all the green contents on him.

**Ron's P.O.V**

"Aw gross! I'm a part of science!" I joked, "I'll see you later KP I'm taking a shower," I slowly walked out of the room with Rufus following. In twenty minutes, I was clean and refreshed. I did feel awkward but I'm always awkward. I decided to go look for Kim.

**A/N: Hey guys! I got the four reviews I asked oh so nicely for so here's the next chapter! Marching band season is over so I have some more free time on my hands! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in a review. If I get three reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I'm updating some stories today so stay tuned! Oh thank you to all that reviewed and those that favorite and followed! You guys earn a super awesome party!*throws a party for you guys* See ya!**


	3. What's Going On? Hulk?

**Ron's P.O.V**

Kim was actually waiting for me outside, so I decided to put some pep in my step. I laughed in my head. That sounded like something she would say. Just when I was near the front of the campus, two seniors stepped in front of me. "You're unstoppable stoppable huh?" The first one said. "He looks like a shrimp," The second one added. "Guys I don't have time for this, I have to see someone," I said calmly. "You mean her?" The first one questioned. He opened the door and I saw Kim tied up.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I was trying hard to get out of the ropes. I can't believe I let two boneheads like them get to me so easily. I didn't have any of my gadgets on me so struggling was my only option as I watched Ron be pushed around by the two seniors.

**Ron's P.O.V**

"Guys can't we work something out?" I asked. I was trying very hard not to go all monkey kung fu fightey on them. The last time I did, Kim looked surprised, almost frightened. As long as they didn't hurt KP, I didn't care what they did to me. "Oh look its little Kim Possible," one of them teased as they kicked her hard to the side. "KP!" I roared. I felt myself boiling with anger.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Ron started to shake in rage. When the senior kicked my side, it felt half as bad as Shego blasting me. I wonder how her and Drakken are doing…back to the subject! Ron looked as if he was getting taller. His shirt and pants were ripping due to his muscles getting bigger and larger in size. His eyes went from a light blue to a dark green as well. I stared at him in shock and fear. I thought to myself 'WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He roared at the two seniors who screamed like little girls and ran off. I fidgeted with the ropes and was able to get loose of my bonds. I shakily took the bandana off of my mouth and looked up at Ron. He looked scary…no…he was scary! This was worse than when he turned into a huge junk food eating monster. I slowly walked up to him, taking careful caution with each step. He looked down at me slowly. "R-Ron?" I questioned.

**Hulk's P.O.V**

I looked down at her. I looked into her eyes. They were full of fear and concern. I didn't want to be near her. I didn't want to hurt her. I backed up a step slowly. "R-Ron?" I heard her question again. Rufus had somehow crawled onto Kim's shoulder. He was shaking and chattering out of fear. I had to get away. I couldn't stand to see them like this. I backed up more. Kim stepped up and held her hand out to me. I slowly reached my hand out and took hers lightly. It felt so small and soft compared to my big, green one.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"It's ok Ron," I said softly. He looked down at me and nodded slowly. I gave a nervous laugh and a tiny smile. Ron gave a tiny smile as well. I started to hear sirens and see red and blue lights flashing in the distance. Those "so-called-seniors" had reported Ron, or what they see now. I felt multiple thoughts pulse through my mind on how to save him. He bent down and brought me close to him, which is what he probably considered a hug. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He broke the hug and gave one last sad look at me before he fled into the woods near the campus.

**Hulk's P.O.V**

Run. Run. Run. I didn't want to. I needed to. I'm such freak! I love you KP! I'll…I'll see you when I can…I felt hot tears running down my face as I slept in a dark, damp cave, with only the echoes of dripping water to satisfy the feelings I had within my heart.

**Kim's P.O.V**

The police had escorted me to my room. That night, I was lying on my bed crying. "Ewh…don't cry," Rufus chittered as he wiped my falling tears. I couldn't stop thinking about Ron. I would love to go after him but he knows I need my rest. I imagined him hugging me and kissing mu cheek as he brought me closer into his embrace, wearing a goofy grin and tint of blush on his face. I fell asleep with a tiny smile.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Long time no update. I've just been busy like crazy and dealing with drama. Thank you for those who reviewed. To point this out: This was written at least two years ago so some of these chapters are gonna be short. This was chapters 3 and 4 put together. I like the constructive criticism and all but i just wanted to put that out there. Trust me, I can write essays that are 8 pages long and have 800 words. I just need to add extra to the chapters. But thank you for the favoriters and followers! *throws around cookies* Till next time!


End file.
